Return of Darkness
by Drakler
Summary: A pretty good fic, so I've been told. Takes place right after MM
1. chapter 1

The Return of Darkness  
  
Chapter one: The lost friend  
  
  
  
"Only a little bit further Epona." Murmered Link. He knew he was almost home. He had just passed the Skull Kid's stump. Not much further to Kokiri village. There he could ask the Deku Sprout what had become of Navi. At last, they emerged from the lost woods. Link glanced around. He was up on the ledge above the village. He saw his house, Saria's house, the triplets house, even Midos house. But they would just be a distraction. No need to bother with them. He dismounted and pulled out his bag of masks. He rummaged through it to find his Stone Mask. he placed it on, and became as interesting as a stone. He walked through the village unnoticed. Once he had reached the Great Deku Tree's meadow he removed the mask.  
  
"Hello Link, Hero of Time!!!" Said the sprout cheerfully. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Termina." Replied Link shortly.  
  
"Oh yes, I heard that the moon was falling there or somthing..."  
  
"Yes. I stopped it." Said Link.  
  
"Well, what brings you here?"  
  
"Navi." Replied the hero. "I must find Navi. She left right after I had been returned to my child form. Gone...It has been months...perhaps even years...finally I gave up and headed back home....but it was not a peaceful journey....I was robbed by a mischievious Skullkid. He dragged me into Termina, and, possessed by Mejoras Mask, turned me into a Deku Scrub. Hopeless and weak, I was forced to join sides with one of his fairies. One of my tormentors. She was helpful...but she was not Navi. Tatl was cruel and sarcastic. She did not remorse over the death of the beasts that I slayed. She only wanted to be back with her brother. I relived the same three days over and over and over and over....Fianally, I managed to help the Skullkid and destroy the evil mask. Or so I thought. Then, the grinning mask salesman from the Happy Mask Shop came along and took the Mask. He insisted that it wasn't evil anymore. Perhaps he is right. In any case, I returned home to talk to you."  
  
"My, my, my..." Said the Scrub, deeply impressed. "You have become a hero again. "I'm sure there are many details and I want to-"  
  
"Later." Said Link cutting off the tiresome little plant. "How can I get Navi?"  
  
"You can't. She will find you, if she wishes. But I suggest that you go back to your life without her."  
  
"No! I need her! I'm lonely...only a horse for a companion...no other friends. I could have adventures by myself of course. I could turn into a Zora and sneak into their palace. I could turn into a Goron and eat rocks. I could turn into a Deku scrub and explore the Forest Temple. But why? What is the point? I am a hero, a legend. But I have no friends. Only fans and admirers. People who only like me for superficial reasons. I need a real friend. Someone who cares for me for who I am, not for what I've done...."  
  
"Yes...well...I am sory..." Replied the Scrub sadly. Link kicked the dirt scornfully.  
  
"Hey Grasshopper!" Cried a familiar voice.  
  
"Malon!" Cried Link in surprise.  
  
"Malon?" Asked the girl. "I'm Romani, remember?"  
  
"Oh..." Said Link. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"I came here with my new friends, the Bombers Secret Society of Justice. We're here for a top secret mission and Big-Jim wants your help!"  
  
"What??? How'd you find the portal???"  
  
"The person we're helping show'd us."  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Link suspiciously. This was not looking good.  
  
"A funny mask Salesman. He was wearing a weird purple mask. It was shaped like a"  
  
"Heart." Finished Link. This was definetly not looking good. "What did he want you guys to do?"  
  
"He said he wanted three rocks. Who knows why. Oh, and we need to borrow your Ocarina."  
  
"Wait. Where are the other Bombers?" Demanded Link.  
  
"They already are getting the stones." With that Link ran off and leapt on Epona. He ran off through the main gate of the village and headed off towards Death Mountain. As he was approaching Kakariko Village, he saw two boys running out of the town wiht a Goron chasing them. Double uh- oh.  
  
"Halt!!!" Yelled Link. He drew his bow, cocked back, and fired. He shot the boy in the hand. It barely grazed him but he fell down crying anyway. The other boy was heading towards the castle gates. "No!!!! Stop!!!!" He raced after him. Just as he approached the gate he slammed into a horse drawn wagon ghe hadn't noticed. WHAM!!!! He fell off Epona and hit his head. He sat up wozily and saw Malon and Talon.  
  
"Fairy-boy!" Giggled Malon.  
  
"You okay?" Asked Talon. Link blinked. What was going on??? He saw a boy running from the river towards the castle. Hmmm.....  
  
"What?" Asked Link snapping back into reality.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." Said Talon woriedly.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine." Said Link jumping up. He looked around. Epona was laying on the ground. Malon was leaned over her. The wagon was pretty smashed up. Epona had a hard head...  
  
Link saw Romani running towards the Castle Gate. Uh-oh.  
  
"Wait! Romani!!!" Yelled Link chasing after her. He ran through the Marketplace. He saw Romani run up the steps to the Temple of Time. Link followed. He put his Stone Mask back on and walked inside. There was the Maskman. He was wearing Majora's Mask and was floating in a laying down position. All six bombers were there, even the little one who guarded the observatory entrance.  
  
"Good... Now where's the Ocarina?" Said the salesman.  
  
"Link has it. He wouldn't cooperate. He tried to stop us." Replied Big Jim.  
  
"Really...well I want it NOW!!!!" Yelled the salesman. All of the kids jumped back. "Go and..." He stopped and looked right at Link. Link froze. He knew certain enemies could still see him. "Well, Link, I suppose you may as well take of that ridiculos mask. It will do you no good." The kids looked around like the salesman was insane.  
  
Link removed the mask. The bombers tackled him in a flash. Big Jim found the Ocarina and took it.  
  
"No!!!" Yelled Link jumping up. He chased after Big Jim. Jim tossed the Ocarina to the salesman. Link knew it was too late. He had to get another Ocarina and get the Four Giants. He ran away and headed towards Kokiri Forest to find his friend, Saria... 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Majora's Fury  
  
  
  
As Link entered the forest, he heard angry voices shouting. He ran in and saw the Skull Kid, holding a Kokiri sword, face-to-face with Mido. Tatl and Tael were at the Skull Kid's side.  
  
"Go away, you freak, or I'll have to pound you!" Yelled Mido.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Link walking in between them.  
  
"Oh, Hi Link." Said Mido. "I was just showin' this freak his place."  
  
"Nuh-uh!!!" Protested the Skull Kid. "I came here to look for you. I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Sure you didn't" Said Mido sarcastically. "That's why you stole the Kokiri sword!!!"  
  
"I thought there was only one Kokiri Sword..." Muttered Link.  
  
"No, there's two. He got the other one." Said one of the know it all brothers.  
  
"I didn't steal it!!! I was just looking around back there and I found it. there was a sign that said 'Any who wish to become a hero may take this sword'. So, I took it. And now it's mine!"  
  
"Okay." Said Link. "It's yours. But if you want it, you have to be a hero. Come with me." Mido was furious, but bit his tongue. He still didn't like Link, but he knew better than to dis him.  
  
Link led the Skull Kid up to his house. He gave him his old Hylian Shield, Fairy Bow, Long-Shot, Bomb Bag, and even a Lens of Truth. Link didn't mind since he had gotten more of those in Termina.  
  
"Wow..." Murmured Tael.  
  
"Thanks! Thanks a lot, friend!!!" Exclaimed the Skull Kid. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Now we go and visit my friend Saria. She has an Ocarina and I need it." Link said leaping down from his treehouse. He walked over to Saria's house and met her there.  
  
"Link!!!" Exclaimed Saria hugging him and laughing. "It's been a long time. Last time we met I was a Sage helping you defeat Ganondorf. The funny part is that it never really happened. Or did it? Time travel is confusing."  
  
"Yeah..." Said Link.  
  
"So, what brings you back home, oh mighty hero?" Teased Saria.  
  
"Hyrule is once again in peril. I need to borrow your Ocarina. Mine was stolen by a evil mask from another world." Saria stared at him like he was nuts.  
  
"I am so glad I don't live your life..." Muttered Saria digging through her trunk. She pulled out a small, brown Ocarina. She handed it to Link.  
  
"Thanks. I promise I'll give it back to you, when I come back home." Said Link with smile. Saria smiled weakly. She knew it would probably be years before she saw her poor friend again.  
  
"Good luck!" Said Saria as Link, the two fairies, and the Skull Kid left.  
  
"Do you remember how do get to Termina?" Asked Link.  
  
"Uh...the Portal is gone." Said the Skull Kid.  
  
"How'd you get here? How'd the Bombers get here?" Demanded Link.  
  
"I used a different portal. It's only a one-way portal though. And the Bombers probably closed the other portal behind them. Who knows?"  
  
"Oh well...we'll have to do what we can without the four giants of Termina..." Muttered Link darkly. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Listen, I know you want to be a hero but this could be really dangerous. You could be killed."  
  
"I realize that." said the Skull Kid. "I am proud to fight by your side. I would rather die nobly then die what I am now, a weak minded fool who loves masks."  
  
"Very well. Tael? Tatl? What's up with you?"  
  
"I'm going with you Link." Said Tatl.  
  
"I'll go with the Skull Kid!" Chirped Tael.  
  
"Lets go then." said Link leading the way to Hyrule field. A few yards out, a Peahat was rampaging, attacking a old man.  
  
"Okay Skull Kid, it's your moment. You want to be a hero? A Peahat should be good first practice."  
  
The Skull Kid nodded. He drew his sword and charged at it. The whirling blades knocked him down hard.  
  
"Tael! Go help him!" Yelled Link. Tael flew over to the Peahat and told the Skull Kid where it's weak points were. He fired an arrow. It missed, but hit the Peahat in it's main body. It shot out three Peahat Larva. The swirled around chasing after the Skull Kid.  
  
"Yah!" Yelled Link shooting the Peahat right in it's little nozzle on it's underbelly. It exploded. The three Larva fled.  
  
"Thanks..." Said the Skull Kid.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Link of the old man.  
  
"Yes. But you must hurry! The castle town is in much trouble!" Replied the Old man. Link nodded and ran towards the castle. The draw- bridge was up.  
  
"Oh boy....I am getting a serious feeling of deja-voux." Muttered Link remembering his battles with Ganondorf. The gates opened and a white horse came running out. Impa was in the front and a tiny Deku Scrub wearing Princes Zelda's clothing was on the back. Following them was a horde of people and Deku Scrubs dressed in Hylian clothing. Several Deku Scrubs wearing metal helmets and carrying spears also ran out. A few human soldiers came as well. Behind them came Malon riding Epona, and Talon riding the horse that was pulling the wagon. They got in front of the group and led them to the ranch. Link and the Skull Kid followed.  
  
Once in the ranch, all of the people were really terrified. They now had time to realize what had happened to them. Link climbed on top of the little building inside of the Coral. He pulled out his Ocarina.  
  
"Everybody listen!" He yelled.  
  
"Look! The Hero of Time! Surely he can save us!" Cried several of the people.  
  
"Everybody who has been turned into a Deku Scrub, please step forward. They all moved closer, and the others stepped back.  
  
Link played the Song of Healing. All of the people turned back to normal and Deku Masks fell off of their faces. Link Smiled.  
  
"You can always turn back into a Deku Scrub if you want to, if you wear that mask." Said Link. Princess Zelda climbed up to meet him.  
  
"Link! It's terrible. Ganondorf is back. he's already laid waste to the castle. My father...is......gone....." Said Zelda on the verge of tears.  
  
"Ganondorf is back?" Exclaimed Link. "Why would Majora want that? I figured it was looking for the Triforce, not trying to free Ganondorf..." Muttered Link darkly. "But that won't last for long. They both are control freaks. They won't get along. They'll fight for dominance and we can just finish off who ever is left."  
  
"I'm afraid it won't be that simple..." Said a booming voice. There he was, Ganondorf. He was mounted on his black steed. He had leapt over the rear wall of Lon-Lon ranch. "Hello, Link...I have some old friends of yours who are just Dying to meet you....hahaha!!!" He laughed. He opened a portal in mid-air. Out came Volvagia. Then, Morpha, Bongo-Bongo, and Twinrova.  
  
"The full collection..." Laughed Ganondorf. "Except for the Phantom Ganon. He was worthless. Link looked at the beasts. He knew in his heart that this would be the last day of his life. These beasts had been hard enough to fight when he was an adult...but now? Now it would be impossible. But Link wouldn't die without a fight.  
  
"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Laughed Ganondorf. It was true, Link could think of nothing to say.  
  
"Quit taunting him and kill him!" Shrieked the Mask Salesman's voice. It was Majora, still controlling the body of the mask salesman. He had floated up behind Ganondorf.  
  
"I shall kill him when I feel like it!" Snapped Ganondorf. Majora was not amused. It also opened a Portal. Out came Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, and Twinmold. Seeing them reminded Link of something...The Fierce Deity's Mask. It's power could allow Link to take on these beasts. It was as powerful as Majora's Mask itself. Link put it on and felt the power flow through him.  
  
"Skull Kid! You want to be a hero? Then take Zelda and the towns people to safety. Take them to...um...either Zora's Domain or Death Mountain. Your choice. Now go!!!" Yelled Link. He pulled out his double bladed sword that had blue dust flying from it. He turned on the monsters. Goht rolled towards him from the front. To his left, came Volvagia. To his right was Twinrova, in their combined form. Gyorg was flopping around helplessly. Morpha was pulsating in pain. No water, no life. Link fired three blue blasts at Volvagia. Then he turned and swiped at Twinrova. Then, he jumped out of Goht's way. Goht smashed Talon and Malon's house into pieces. Then he turned and smashed the stables. Horses fled in all directions. Mr. Ingo ran away hollering like a madman.  
  
"Eat this, scum!!!" Yelled Link sending a Bombchu into Goht's Mouth.  
  
KABOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!! Goht blew to pieces, sending metal everywhere. Link grinned, adrenaline and power rushing through his veins. The Fierce Deity was in control now, not Link. He plunged his sword down Volvagia's throat. He sent blue blasts at Twinrova, splitting her in two. Kotake and Konume flew away screaming. Odolwa, Twinmold, and Bongo-Bongo came charging at Link. Link slice Odolwa's head off, then turned and stabbed Bongo-Bongo right in the eye. Both of the ugly serpents flew at him. He dodged and blew them to bits with his magic sword. Ganondorf and Majora both stepped back. Then, using it's evil power, Majora did something terrible. Letting out a inhuman scream, with swirls of brown clouds and lightning swirling around, it fired a huge blast of energy at Death Mountain.  
  
KABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! The top of the mounatin blew to pieces! Boulders and shards of rock flew everywhere! An avalanche of debris came tumbling down upon Kakariko village. Majora then sent a blue blast at the river. It froze solid, all the way up the river to Zora's domain. He then turned to the desert and sent fierce winds blowing across the desert. Finally, he urned to the woods and shot a fireball at them. Trees were ablaze. Then, looking up at the sky, he pulled the moon down towards Hyrule.  
  
"Hehehehehehehe!!!! Looks like it's a repeat of last time! Only now the stakes are raised. Now it's your world that's in peril. Now, what are you going to do? Kill me? Save the Gorons? Save the Gerudo? Save the Zora? Save the Kokiris? Tick-tock, tick-tock....Hehehehehehe!!!!!!"  
  
"FOOL!!!!" Yeleld Ganondorf. "You'll kill us as well! And the Gerudo are my people!!! I shall destroy you!!!" With that he shot ball after ball of magic power at Majora. The Mask Salesman fell to the ground. Majora truned into Majors Wrath. It whipped and blasted Ganondorf. Ganondorf fell with a gasp.  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" He yelled, flying into the air. Using his piece kof the Triforce, Power, he transformed into Ganon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Demaded Majora angrily. Ganon slashed at Majora. This did not please Majora in the least. Link could tell this was gonna' get ugly so he put on his Stone Mask and ran behind a pile of rubble. Majora summoned the four evil masks. They flew around Majora and shot at Ganon. Ganon roared and leapt at Majotra. It reponded by leaping out of the way and Choking Ganon with it's whip-like arms. Ganon fell to the ground gasping. Majora pummeled Ganon again and again with it's whips. Ganon turned back into Ganondorf. Link ran over to him and played the Song of Healing. In a blinding flash, all of Ganondorfs evil was turned into a mask. Ganondorf now only lived through a piece of wood. Link grabbed the mask and put it in his bag. He put on his Goron Mask and rolled off towards Kakariko village.  
  
"Yes, you had better hurry!!! Only an hour till Death Mountain erupts!!!" Laughed Majora. People were running from the village at lightning speed, carrying all of their posessions they could. A few Gorons were fleeing too. Link rolled up the path. He ran into Goron City. Gorons were packing up their precious rocks and leaving. Link dropped down to Darunia's room. Sdarunia was already gone. Link pulled the staue away from the wall and entered the crater... 


	3. CHapter 3

Chapter 3: When Disaster Strikes...  
  
Link rolled up to the Great Fairy's Fountain. He took off the Goron Mask. He pulled out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The Great Fairy appeared.  
  
"Listen! The Craters gonna' blow! I need your help!" Yelled Link. The Fairy smiled.  
  
"Very well...I can seal this with great ease. All you need to do is-"  
  
ZZZAAAPPPPPP!!!!!! The fairy exploded into several tiny fairies. The tiny ones flew off in many different directions. Majora appeared.  
  
"Hehehe!!!" It laughed. It shot beams of pure energy into the boiling Lava. The liquid began to splash around. Link went Goron and ran...and Ran...and then......KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! The volcano exploded. Molten lava and rock flew everywhere. The explosion itself destroyed Goron City. The flowing lava went all the way down to Kakariko village. It flowed out over Hyrule field and melted the ice in the river. Link was half rolling, half falling down the side of the mountain. He was bruised and burned, but not much could stop a Goron. Finally, he rolled through the Lava and ended up in Hyrule Field. He took of his mask and sat down hard. The heat was blistering. Link put the mask back on. He had to stop the lava. It was already flowing half way to Zora's Domain. At least it was melting the ice. Link rolled into the town. He punched down houses and walls and carried the rocks over to the stream of lava. He started a dam at the foot of Kakariko Village. He couldn't follow the lava all the way down stream. He piled an piled and piled up rocks. Then, Majora came.  
  
"Hehehe!!!" Laughed Majora. "You think you can stop me? Yahhhh!!!!" It yelled blowing apart the Dam. Link put on the Fierce Deity's Mask. And attacked Majora. Majora fell to the ground. Link picked it up and threw it into the Lava.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!" It yelled as it burned up. Link looked up. The moon was about ready to hit. The lava was still flowing. The forest Fire in Kokiri woods was raging. The sandstorm in the Desert Colossus was blowing all the way out to Hyrule Field. Link was overwhelmed. He had disposed of two evils once and for all, but at what cost? He called Epona and mounted her. He rode off towards the ranch. He rode past it. He planned on being as far away as he could when the moon hit. Then he heard a familiar voice call him.  
  
"Hey!" It cried. He spun around to see Navi flying towards him. "What are you doing? Hyrule needs you!"  
  
"And I needed you!" Yelled Link, riding away. Navi followed.  
  
"Tatl told me about Termina. You're overlooking something. What you need is time..." Said Navi flying away. Link stopped. He turned Epona around and headed back to the ranch. He ran over to the salesman's body. He rummaged through his pockets. He found it! He found the Ocarina of Time! he looked up. The moon was flaming and closer than ever. He put the Ocarina to his lips and played the Song of Time.  
  
FLASH! He was being dragged along by the Skull Kid on Epona.  
  
FLASH! He was playing the song of time.  
  
FLASH! He was becoming human again.  
  
FLASH! He was fighting Odolwa, then Goht, then Gyorg, then  
  
Twinmold.  
  
FLASH! The four giants were stopping the moon.  
  
FLASH! He was finishing off Majora.  
  
FLASH! He was forgiving the Skull Kid.  
  
FLASH! He was riding through the Lost Woods.....  
  
"Agghhhh!" Yelled Link. Epona stopped. Link looked up. No moon falling. No forest fire. But, Ganondorf was still alive and Majora was...Majora! "Come on Epona! to the Portal!!!" Yelled Link. Just as he got there the six bombers and Romani were exiting. The Mask Salesman, wearing Majora's Mask, was behind them. He turned to seal the portal...Link drew his bow, aimed a Light Arrow....he fired.....Majora screamed....the salesman fell...Majora transformed into Majora's Wrath. Link put on the Fierce Deity's mask and attacked Majora. Majora screamed and blew to pieces. The mask fell to the ground. The mask Salesman got up. Link grabbed the mask and burned it with a Fire Arrow.  
  
"What...what happened?" Moaned the Mask Salesman. Link merely turned and walked away. He got on Epona and galloped away. A few hours later he dismounted Epona and sat on a large mushroom. He sat there and thought...why did he have to be the hero? Why did Navi ever come, if she was just going to leave him? Why? Why? Why? "WHY???" Yelled Link out loud. He jumped off the mushroom and hacked it to pieces. This adventure was over. In fact, it had never happened. Only he knew of it. But, Link knew that his own personal journey would never end........ 


End file.
